


there for you

by Archaeopteryx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Sibling AU, autistic Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawkes are in the right place at the right time when another young mage’s powers manifest. The four children, determined to save their friend, pull off a late-night rescue -- and a young Anders joins their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> [An AU where Anders never went to the Circle, but was adopted by the Hawkes. Gratuitous excuse for rescue!fic and family fluff.
> 
> There's no canon information on Anders's name pre-Circle, so I went with Alexis. He still becomes a Warden and meets Justice in this AU; but his time before that is considerably happier.
> 
> This is not a Handers AU.]

Carver saw the barn burning, told the family about it at dinner. Bethany’s eyes widened; Leandra shook her head; Malcolm frowned, puzzled.

“What a funny thing,” said Leandra. “It's rained so, I wouldn't have thought anything could catch.”

“All that dry straw,” said Malcolm. His frown deepened.

“I hope no one was hurt,” said Bethany. She squeezed her eyes shut and shivered. Carver shrugged.

Garrett and Marian shared a look.

***

They heard about it next day at market. It was a cold day, and they clustered together like pigeons, huddling for warmth.

“ … Templars,” they heard on the wind. All four of them went stiff. Marian found Carver’s hand; Bethany reached for Garrett’s. “That poor boy … ”

The little twins relaxed. The big twins took each others’ hands.

“Odd child … Always knew he'd be trouble.”

“But he was so kind! And such a hand with medicines … well, it's for the best. Suppose he burned down a house next time?”

The conversation moved on.

Marian shook, their hands white-knuckled on their siblings’. Garrett didn’t move at all.

“What’s wrong?” asked Bethany.

Garrett started, as if waking up. “Hey, better him than us, right?” They grinned, too bright, a little feverish. Marian dug their nails into Garrett’s palm, flashing their teeth.

“Father,” said Carver. “Needs to know.”

“We have to help him,” said Marian. The other three stared at them.

“What?” said Bethany.

“How?” asked Garrett. They sounded almost hopeful.

“But — ” said Carver, tensing. Marian shook their head, flapping their hands to indicate the entire square.

“Later,” translated Garrett. Marian nodded, relieved.

They left soon after that. The cold seeped through their outerclothes quickly, and none of them had much to say. Garrett stared into the middle distance with Bethany leaning against their shoulder; Marian seethed, their fists clenched against their knees; Carver watched passers-by uneasily.

Garrett bumped their shoulder against Marian’s as they left. “We will help him,” they said quietly.

Marian leaned back into them, and sighed.

***

Carver and Bethany kept watch, shivering in the cold. Garrett braced himself against the wall; Marian climbed onto their shoulders, hammering at the window. Someone inside the room startled, a pale smear behind the misty glass.

The window wouldn’t budge; latched, locked, or never meant to open in the first place. Marian scowled and pressed their palm against the glass: frost spiralled across the surface, before a quick pulse of heat shattered the pane out of place completely. Marian grinned and wriggled through, dropping heavily onto the floor.

The boy — skinny and straw-colored, a few years older than them — stared at them, wide-eyed and pale. Marian summoned a lick of flame into their palm, dimly lighting the room.

“Hey,” they said.

“Marian?” said the boy. The light glimmered oddly on his face — the remains of tear-tracks. “What are you doing here?” His eyes flicked to their hand, back up. “You’re a — a mage.”

Marian nodded, found their tongue. “Like you. Alexis — right?” Their eyes skated off the boy’s face, dropped to his chest, shoulders. Someone had roped his arms behind his back. Marian swallowed, smothering the stab of fury. “Come with us.”

“What? No — no — ” The boy shook his head frantically. “They're coming for me — they'll come after you too — I can't — you can't — ”

Marian shrugged. “We're running anyway,” they said. “You should run, too.”

“But — the Circle — ”

“Circle bad!” Marian snapped. They took a deep breath, found papa’s words: “They'll take everything. Make you fear yourself. Use you, break you, then discard you.” They stared into Alexis’s eyes, unblinking. “Come with us.”

Alexis’s breath caught. Hope flickered in his eyes — then died. “Mother … ”

Marian huffed, a long breath through their nose. Alexis was talking himself out of it — they didn’t have time for this. “Either way she’ll lose you. Come with us!”

Alexis bit his lip — then grinned, all at once, his eyes and teeth reflecting Marian’s firelight. “Alright! Then let’s run!” He shivered — from the cold, or from fear, or excitement, Marian couldn’t tell. They moved forward to brace Alexis’s shoulders, pulled their knife from their pocket to saw through the rope around his wrists. He barely flinched when they touched him, talking rapidly into the air. “What’s here for me, anyway? Father thinks I’m some kind of demon. Mother won’t fight him. Everyone else — they all turned away. As if I haven’t known them for twelve years! It was just an accident!”

The rope snapped. Marian threw it away with vehemence. Alexis shook out his wrists, blinking at his hands as if he’d forgotten about them.

“No one helped me,” he said. “Except you.”

Marian stuck out their hand. Alexis took it, and didn’t so much ‘stand’ as ‘unfold’ — Marian had to squint up at him, almost a head taller than them at the beginning of an early growth spurt. “We take care of each other,” they said. “We’ll take care of you.”

***

“Took you long enough,” Garrett grumbled, when Marian scrambled back out through the window after Alexis. “The littles are freezing.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Marian shrugged. “Sorry Carver, sorry Bethy, let’s go home now, yes?”

Carver nodded vigorously. Bethany only yawned. Garrett sighed, long-suffering, and hoisted her onto his back. Marian offered the same to Carver, but he shook his head, forging ahead stubbornly.

Marian shrugged again, and offered her hand to Alexis. He took it, still shivering, his fingers like ice. All he had was a work shirt -- probably yesterday's -- and he didn't even have the advantage of the Hawkes’ stockiness.

“Before the sun comes up,” said Garrett.

Clumped together like birds, the five children set off purposefully down the road.

***

“Mom! Dad!” Garrett yelled as they shuffled through the door. “We need to leave, now!”

Their parents shuffled in the other room. Carver dropped into a puddle by the fire with a groan; Garrett crouched to shift a sleeping Bethany into his arms before heading for the bedroom with purpose.

“Dad!”

Marian helped Alexis to the fire, one arm around his shoulders. He stared into the coals blankly, his breath fluttering. Marian reached for his hand. Alexis flinched, the Fade rippling with fear. Marian pulled back, humming.

Their father stumbled bleary-eyed from the bedroom, followed shortly by their mother. “Garrett, what on earth — what is it?”

“We need to go,” said Garrett. “They were going to take him! We couldn't let them -- we need to go anyway, Dad, please! He's like us!”

“Slow down,” said Mother soothingly. She glanced towards the fire, then frowned. “You're all awake?” Her frown deepened; Marian could see her working out the extra person by the fire. “Who … aren't you from the village? Garrett, Marian, what's going on?”

“The fire!” Marian pulled on the Fade, light flickering around her hands. Alexis bounced to his feet, bracing himself on Marian’s shoulder.

“I didn't mean to!” He gestured broadly with his free hand. Marian could feel him shaking, wire-taut and radiating panic. “It was an accident! I just -- Father shouted at me and I — ” He broke off, gulping. “I'm not a demon, or a, a bad thing! I promise!”

“He's like us,” said Marian. “A mage.”

Mother rubbed her forehead with a groan. Father blinked owlishly. “A mage,” he echoed.

“And you thought kidnapping was the proper solution?” Mother pinched her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “I'm so sorry about this, child,” she told Alexis. “We'll send you home in the morning — ”

“NO!”

Alexis went ice-pale. Marian lunged to their feet, shouldering past Alexis. Garrett dropped back to close ranks with them.

“You can't!” yelled Garrett, balling his fists. “It's not safe!”

“He's our friend,” said Marian. Heat seethed under their sternum. “They locked him up like — like an animal!”

“Please,” said Alexis, his voice cracking, “please — I don't want to go to the Circle! I'm not dangerous, I promise! Father thinks I’m a demon, he already sent for the Templars, I — I can’t — I’ll do anything, just don’t send me back!” He flung out his hands, pleading; the sleeves of his shirt rode up, baring the chafe marks on his wrists.

Silence fell, broken only by the crackle of the fire and the rasp of Alexis’s breaths.

“There’s no need for that,” said Malcolm carefully, stepping forward. Alexis flinched. Garrett and Marian clasped hands. Their father leaned back, raising his hands. “May I? I want to help. I’m a mage, too.”

The elder twins looked to Alexis. After a long moment, he nodded shakily. The twins stepped back, letting Malcolm approach. He crouched in front of Alexis and reached out, his hands glowing faintly with healing energy. Alexis glanced between his hands and face, bit his lip, and offered his wrists. He only shuddered a little when Malcolm touched him; Garrett settled a hand on his shoulder, humming reassuringly.

“My wife and I sacrificed much to keep our children — and myself — free,” said Malcolm softly. He finished his healing and pulled back, bracing his hands on his knees. “I could not in good conscience deny you that freedom.”

“He can come with us?” asked Marian, cocking their head. Their fingers twitched, fluttering.

Malcolm glanced back at Leandra, with a look Marian couldn’t read. “Yes,” he said.

“I can?” Alexis blinked, eyes glittering. For the first time that night, he looked almost hopeful.

“Yes,” said Leandra. Her voice sounded almost reluctant, but it vanished within moments. “We won't leave you to the Circle. If you come with us, we'll protect you as we do our own children.”

“Thank you,” Alexis rasped. He leaned into Garrett’s hand, shivering. His shoulders slumped, as if a string had been cut. “Th-thank you … ”

“It is only what is right,” said Malcolm. He rose and retreated to Leandra’s side.

“We can talk more in the morning,” Leandra said, stifling a yawn. “For now -- for now, why don't you all get some sleep?”

Marian yawned themself, looked over to see Garrett doing the same. Alexis had sunk inward again -- he rocked slightly on his toes, arms wrapped around himself and chin tucked against his chest. He startled when Marian touched him, blinking owlishly.

“Sleep,” said Marian.

“You can share our bed?” Garrett offered. Slowly, as if he'd just woken up, or been struck hard on the head, Alexis nodded.

They helped Alexis to their room, then went back for the little twins. By the time Carver and Bethany curled up together in their own bed, Alexis was already solidly asleep, half-curled in the exact position Garrett and Marian had left him in, an angular array of elbow and knees, ribs and knobby spine. It wasn't the arrangement they were used to, having to fit themselves around a third person, but they made it work.

It felt, Marian thought, more right than it should have, for someone who was mostly a stranger.

***

“Well,” said Varric dubiously, “this must be the place.”

Marian scrunched up their face. It was little better than a hole, dug back into the old mining tunnels of Darktown. It reeked of blood, sewage, sweat and mud, and the whole place looked rather like it would collapse in a mudslide, but the door was still on its hinges, so by Darktown standards it was fairly nice. Marian couldn't imagine anyone running a remotely successful clinic out of it, with or without magic.

But someone inside tugged at the Fade, working it with a kind of finesse Marian had never had patience for, the kind necessary for healing. “This must be the place,” they said, and ducked through the door.

The party’s entrance brought the clinic to a standstill. Of course — they were better-equipped than anyone in Darktown, and they stood out worse than a sore thumb considering that this was an infirmary. The Warden snatched up his staff, rounding on them with a snarl.

“I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation!” he snapped, the Fade around him surging with elemental energy. “Why do you threaten it?” Marian tensed, leaning back, half-reaching for their own staff -- and froze.

The Warden froze, too, staring at the small party. His eyes flicked to Carver, then back to Marian, and his expression cleared. “Marian … ?”

Marian grinned, so broad it hurt, and launched into a run. “Alexis!”

They collided with his chest hard enough to feel the breath leave him; flung their arms around his stupid skinny shoulders and squeezed as tight as the could. “Marian,” Alexis wheezed, thumping their back. They let go reluctantly, holding him at arm's length to size up the changes. He'd grown thinner and shaggier, gained lines on his face and a shadowy weariness behind his eyes, but he was still, unquestionably, their brother. Maker knew the Blight had changed Marian and Carver, too.

“We thought you were dead!” they said, thumping his shoulder. “What happened to you? You go by ‘Anders’ now? And what's this about the Wardens?”

Alexis -- Anders? grinned ruefully. “When you're the only healer on a ship full of refugees, and all most of them know you by is your accent … well. It stuck. The Wardens … ” His face fell. “Some Templars cornered me in Denerim. It was the Wardens, or the Circle.” He smiled again, though it seemed forced. “Anyway, you can hear all the gory details later -- Maker, is that Carver? You look awful!”

Carver folded his arms, huffing. “Says the man living in a cesspit,” he bit back, but he was stifling a smile too. “Careful, that coat looks like it wants to fly off without you.”

“Hawke, Carver, you know this guy?” Varric cut in, glancing between the three of them. Marian bounced on their toes and sprang forward to throw an arm around Anders’s waist.

“My brother!” they exclaimed cheerily.

“By adoption,” Carver added.

“The Hawkes took me in when I had nowhere else to go,” explained Anders. “They're family.” Varric nodded, giving Marian a look that meant he'd pester them for details later.

“As nice as it is to see family reunited,” he said, “Hawke, we came here on business, remember?”

“Oh -- right.” Marian swallowed. What they'd come here to ask now seemed even less appropriate, knowing they were asking it of their brother. “Do you know a way into the Deep Roads?”

Anders pulled away, his face pale. “What? I have maps, yes, but -- Andraste’s sword, Marian, why would you want them?”

“My brother's running an expedition into the Deep Roads,” said Varric. “The Hawkes here want to sign on. Can you help us?”

“I can, but … ” Anders rubbed his face, letting out a long breath. “You'd better know what you're doing. I thought I'd never see you again; don't let me lose you twice.” He shoved Marian’s shoulder lightly. “Actually, as long as you're here -- favor for a favor? I need help with something of my own … ”


End file.
